


Inkling

by anderperrysupremacist



Series: Anderperry April [4]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Anderperry April, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperrysupremacist/pseuds/anderperrysupremacist
Summary: The poets have suspicions that Neil and Todd are in a romantic relationship. They decide to have a meeting at the Old Indian Cave to see if they can catch Neil and Todd doing or saying something that only couples do.





	Inkling

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry April — Day 10: Co. Finding Out About Anderperry

The poets were having another meeting at the Old Indian Cave—only this time, Neil and Todd weren't there. Charlie had called an emergency meeting and hadn't informed them, giving explicit orders to the others to keep quiet about it. This meeting was about Neil and Todd. They were becoming suspicious about how much time they were spending together; Charlie especially. They had seen the two around campus doing things friends don't normally do.  
"So, what do we think?" Charlie asked quizically, taking a drag from his cigarette.  
Everyone was silent. He turned and looked outside of the cave, listening to all of the crickets chirping and the owls hooting. He stayed like that for a while, captivated by the sounds of nature. It was windy night, and he could feel the cold air rush in and brush across his face.  
Knox was sitting next to Charlie. He had his legs crossed, with his hands resting on his lap with his palms facing up.  
Meeks and Pitts were arguing because Pitts had stolen Meeks glasses to try on and wasn't giving them back. Since Pitts was so tall, his arms were long, and he was holding them up really high so Meeks couldn't reach. The ceiling of the cave was too low for anyone to stand up completely, so Pitts resorted to sitting down while doing this. Meeks was also sitting down, trying his hardest to reach his glasses. He wasn't having any luck.  
"Anyone? Anyone at all?" Charlie spoke up, glancing over at the others  
"They're dating, I mean, it's obvious," Knox replied, making gestures with his hands.  
"Agreed," Charlie replied, taking another drag off his cigarette.  
"Meeks, Pitts, are either of you ever going to contribute anything to this conversation?" Charlie said, annoyance evident in his voice.  
"Tell him to give me my glasses back!" Meeks shouted.  
"Fine, here," Pitts sighed, giving Meeks' glasses back to him. Meeks put them on immediately.  
"I think they're a thing, too," he said.  
"I second that," Pitts replied.  
"Actually," Meeks said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and turning to Pitts, "you fourth that, because you're the fourth person to agree."  
Pitts glared at Meeks.  
"You're lucky you're my best friend, or else I would want to punch you in the shoulder right now."  
"Harsh," Meeks mumbled under his breath.  
"Okay, we all agree, so should we say anything?" Knox asked  
"No," Charlie said quickly, "if they found out we know, it might freak them out. They might think we'd tell people, and we wouldn't do that."  
"Right," Meeks replied.  
They fell silent again, and stayed that way for the rest of the night. They were fine with their friends being gay and dating each other, but it would still take some time to process. They had all known Neil since elementary school, and while he had never seemed too interested in girls, they still assumed he was attracted to girls. Boy, were they wrong.

**

The next day, the boys went back to the cave; this time with Neil and Todd. They wanted to see if maybe Neil or Todd would do something to sort of "confirm" their suspicions that they were dating. There was no real reason for them to hold this meeting other than that. Of course, neither Neil nor Todd knew this. They were completely oblivious to why their friends were holding this meeting.  
"Why exactly are we here?" Neil asked.  
Charlie shrugged as he lit another cigarette. Neil rolled his eyes.   
The boys were seated in their usual spots further back in the cave. Nobody was saying—or doing—much of anything, except smoking from pipes.  
Neil scooted closer to Todd and took hold of his hand. Todd gasped and yanked his hand away.   
"It's okay, Todd," Neil said softly.  
"But—"  
Charlie reached over and tapped Todd on the shoulder. Todd looked over at him, and Charlie gave him a thumbs up.  
"What?"  
Charlie rolled his eyes.  
"I'm letting you know that it's fine for you guys to hold hands, silly."  
"I—oh? You're all fine with—us?"  
"Yeah, man, of course."  
Todd looked back at Neil, then down at the ground. Neil reached his hand back over to Todd's. Charlie grinned.  
"Congrats, guys," he said.  
"Thanks, Charlie," Neil said. He was smiling, too.


End file.
